


pristine & wonderful

by mildlydiscouraging



Series: phan week 2015 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2009, Christmas Eve, Dialogue-Only, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phan Week 2015, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are we not having a moment?"<br/>"Not when I can't feel my fingers we're not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	pristine & wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> TWO WORKS IN ONE DAY!! TWO WORKS IN ONE DAY!!
> 
> day two of phan week, this time on the actual right day, for the prompt 2009 bc michelle and alex hate me
> 
> this one's about christmas bc everyone forgets that happened but after all that time i spent trying to click all those _fucking annotations_ when those came out, i cant

"It isn't even Christmas Eve yet, you can't give me my present now."

"Well of course I can't give it to you _now_ , obviously, you haven't even gotten here yet."

"Right, but when I get there in ten minutes, you're not gonna be there with my present, are you?"

"Ten minutes is so close."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Ten minutes!"

"Yes Phil, ten minutes."

<+>

"I like your hat."

"I'm freezing."

"It's very fluffy."

"Seriously, why is it so cold?"

"Are we not having a moment?"

"Not when I can't feel my fingers we're not."

"..."

"Really?"

"I'm dedicated to having a moment, hand holding is perfect 'moment' material."

"At least tell me you didn't bring my present."

"Didn't you bring mine?"

"That's different and you know it."

<+>

"My socks are soaking, why haven't you shoveled the snow yet?"

"Look at it, it's all pristine and wonderful. Plus we're gonna need it all nice and smooth for the videos."

"Well I'm stealing your socks then."

"You can steal my anything."

<+>

"If throwing myself face first into snow doesn't prove my dedication to you, I don't know what will."

"I'm gonna kiss you now, if that's okay."

"Please do, I can't feel my face."

<+>

"Why does being around your parents scare me so much?"

"You've met them before, right?"

"Yeah, in November."

"Maybe you're just awed to be in the presence of the genes that became me."

"That must be it."

<+>

"What did you do with my socks?"

"Socks?"

"The socks you borrowed, where'd they go?"

"I dunno, on the floor probably."

"Okay, well, your feet are freezing, you should do something about that."

"Oh, they're freezing, are they? Are they?"

"Stop it, I hate you!"

"How much do you hate me?"

"The _most_."

<+>

"Wow."

"Hmph dnph."

"This is what I've gotten myself involved with."

"Thsph p- These pancakes were just asking to be eaten, okay?"

"But not five at a time. Please tell me you at least saved some for me?"

"Of course, I'm not _that_ awful."

"What about syrup?"

"Um...."

<+>

"Promise you won't open it until you're home?"

"It'll still be Christmas Eve you know, but yeah, promise."

"Okay, because, I don't know, it's like our..."

"Our first Christmas?"

"Can we have that moment now?"

"We're always having a moment."

<+>

"The train is even colder now, how is that possible?"

"Because I'm a ray of sunshine and you miss my warmth."

"Right."

<+>

"Did you open it yet?"

"Did you open yours?"

"I opened it as soon as I got home."

"I opened mine on the train."

"You weren't supposed to! You were supposed to wait til you got home!"

"I missed you."

"More moments?"

"Yeah."

"I can hear you smiling."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> my original notes for this fic: [incoherent crying] youre damn RIGHT im fuckin bringing back CHRISTMAS 2009 BIIIITCH
> 
> im all caught up now, but who knows how long that'll last as this is also finals week for me (dun dun dunnnn)
> 
> tumblr @[dweebhowell](http://dweebhowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
